1. Object of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing ethanol from methanol, carbon monoxide and water.
2. Prior Art
It was known in prior art that ethanol could be produced by reacting methanol, carbon monoxide and hydrogen. A variety of catalysts therefor have been found. Mixed gas of carbon monoxide and hydrogen as a raw material is used in the prior process for producing ethanol. It is clear from the reaction equation that 2 mol of hydrogen is necessary per 1 mol of carbon monoxide. When the molar ratio of hydrogen to carbon monoxide becomes smaller, a large amount of such by-products as acetaldehyde, acetic acid and methyl acetate are formed, thereby reducing the selectivity to ethanol. So, when a gaseous mixture obtained by burning heavy oil or coal having a relatively high content of carbon is used as a carbon monoxide source, there is insufficient hydrogen. There are various problems connected with using hydrogen as a raw material. This means that the plant must be set up at locations where hydrogen is available at low cost.